


О том, зачем нужны фанфики

by CoffeeDream, fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [8]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Poetry, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDream/pseuds/CoffeeDream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Relationships: Esteban Colignar/Richard Oakdell, Oigen Reinsteiner|Olaf Kaldmeer, Richard Oakdell/Valentine Pridd, Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell, Valentine Pridd/Arno Savignac, Werner fok Bermesser/Rotger Valdes
Series: Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini





	О том, зачем нужны фанфики

Коль персонажей злая ненависть видна  
Широкого подчас диапазона —  
На то и фико-муза нам нужна,  
Чтоб исправлять печальности канона!

Пусть Олаф не оправился от ран,  
Но Ойгену насмешку он не спустит.  
Спор гор и моря вспомнив, адмирал  
Не станет предаваться злобной грусти.

Он вызов бросит бергеру тотчас,  
На поединок с радостью надеясь;  
Однако ж Вальдес, возле них случась,  
Зарубит на корню сию идею.

И как же быть? Тут выход есть один:  
Фик должен быть написан непременно  
О том, как двое северных мужчин  
Разобрались друг с другом откровенно.

А что же Вальдес? У него Бе-Ме,  
Помянутый им всуе многократно,  
Который в той изломной кутерьме,  
Быть может, просто понят был превратно?

Бермессер мог быть вовсе и не плох,  
И к Ротгеру симпатию питать,  
А тот его поймал, застал врасплох…  
Об этом тоже фик бы написать.

И даже пейринг самый главный наш  
В каноне недостаточно представлен:  
В день Фабиана Воронова блажь  
Взять юношу, что прочими затравлен,

Дала надежду нам на алвадик,  
Что после отнята была жестоко.  
И Рокэ Алвы новый ученик  
Отправился к Ракану одиноко.

Сия несправедливость столь страшна,  
Что фаны ей, конечно, ужаснутся,  
И будет наша грусть отомщена,  
А алвадики — не переведутся.

Но, впрочем, хватит Окделла на всех:  
Незыблем, твёрд и нужен нам безмерно.  
Имеет неизменно он успех  
У многих персонажей из Этерны.

Ведь даже Эстебан не избежал!  
А был он персонажем перспективным;  
Он Дика очень долго доставал  
Тем отношением весьма противным,

Что намекало явно на разврат.  
И где ж оно теперь, спросить позвольте?  
Нам боль потери только облегчат  
Фикрайтеры. Так написать извольте!

А также надо Спрута не забыть,  
Ведь Дик к нему весьма неравнодушен:  
Его пытался в парке он убить,  
Но сам в итоге был обезоружен.

Прекрасна ситуация сия,  
Потенциал для слэша в ней силён,  
И верно согласитесь вы, друзья,  
Что фик о том написан быть должон.

Однако Валентин и сам собой,  
Без Дика, тоже очень уж хорош.  
За дружбою суровою мужской  
Намёки тут не хочешь, а найдёшь.

Арно горяч и смел, и при нужде  
Обидчика теньент осадит сразу,  
Но, сил не рассчитав, он вдруг в беде —  
Нарвался на полковника Заразу.

Отчаиваться пыжик не привык,  
Он глупость сделать от любви бы мог,  
И, совершив олений свой напрыг,  
Какой-нибудь дурацкий дать зарок.

К примеру, шляпу съесть… Но погодите!  
Ведь это-то как раз в каноне есть.  
Другую тут идею вы возьмите:  
Когда в бою они сумеют предпочесть

Вражде своей нечаянную дружбу…  
Постойте, тоже есть! Ну хорошо.  
Пускай Арно изменит место службы,  
Вот к Валентину он разведчиком пошёл…

И это есть! Быть может, от девицы  
Какой-нибудь его избавит Валентин?  
И тоже есть! Ну как же тут решиться?  
Что может быть ещё меж двух мужчин?

Пускай Арно средь ночи к Валентину  
Прям в спальню вломится и обнаружит вдруг  
Весьма себе приятную картину —  
Уютный сонный аппетитный друг.

Но это было тоже! Ух... Ну может,  
Платочек другу Валентин поправит?  
Однако это есть в каноне тоже.  
И что теперь отсюда вытекает?

Быть может, алвадик — наш пейринг главный,  
Вальдмеер, может, тоже тут законный.  
Но приддоньяк, как вдруг нам стало явно,  
Есть пейринг самый истинно канонный.  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" width="500px" alt="изображение" /></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
